


That's What They Said

by ScullyGolightly



Series: He Said/She Said [4]
Category: Sex Education (TV), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/pseuds/ScullyGolightly
Summary: Scully has another fantasy she wants to fulfill
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Jean Milburn/Dana Scully
Series: He Said/She Said [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/601015
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	That's What They Said

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the events of the Sex Education Series 1 timeline

“I have another fantasy.”

“Oh?” Mulder leaned in, his interest piqued. 

“I want you to watch me with another woman.”

“Yeah, uh, that’s a fantasy of mine, too,” he quipped and Scully smiled sweetly at him. “Do you have someone in mind?”

“Mhm, my old college classmate, Jean. We fooled around quite a bit back then.” 

“Were you experimenting? Or are you bisexual?” 

“I don’t really subscribe to labels but I’m definitely not heterosexual,” Scully said with a smirk. 

“You just keep unfolding like a flower. So do you think she’d be open to it?”

“I do because she asked me the same thing years ago,” said Scully, going on to explain, “She was seeing this guy and she asked me if he could watch us have sex.” 

Mulder’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “Did you?” 

“I was just assigned to the X-Files, actually.” Mulder made a little uncontrollable grunt in anticipation for the rest of this story. And lucky for him, Scully was happy to oblige. “I told her I’d think about it and I was leaning toward telling her yes but then we went to Oregon and she broke up with the guy shortly after.” 

“Did you two hook up, you know, just the two of you?”

Scully gave him a sly look. “We did.” She was enjoying parceling out this information in small, enticing doses.

“When?” It came out sounding like a squeak from an excitable mouse. 

“A couple of months later. I don’t know if you noticed but I was super jealous of Phoebe Green and Jean helped me to over _come_ that jealousy.” 

“Oh, did she? How? By going down on you? Scissoring? Was there a sex toy involved?” He needed to know. 

Scully roared with laughter. “Mulder!” 

“Just curious,” he said, shrugging. He was also enjoying this conversation. It was light and frivolous and fun. “You don’t have to tell me.” 

Yes, she did—she wanted to. That was why she brought it up in the first place—this fantasy that she had that was specific to him. She wanted him to know her completely and that included her Sapphic side. “I believe that time it was 69ing.”

Mulder clutched his chest and groaned, “Oh my god, Scully, if you two 69 in front of me, I will lose my freakin’ mind.” 

“Pump the breaks there, chief. I still have to ask her.” 

Mulder’s brain was currently ensconced in a fog of arousal and his dick was solidly pushing against the crotch of his jeans. But, he did have more questions. “Did you two hook up a lot over the years?” 

“No, she moved back home to Wales, but she’s in town this weekend. That’s what sort of spurred on these thoughts.”

“Is she in a relationship now?”

“No, no, Jean doesn’t do relationships anymore,” Scully said. “Not since she divorced her asshole husband. And she’s been burned quite a lot, which is tragic because she’s a lovely, funny, warm person with a big heart.”

“Well, I hope I get to, at the very least, meet her.”

“And at the most, watch her fuck me,” Scully retorted.

Mulder whined and, this time, reached down to adjust his pants, giving Scully an advisory look that said something would have to be done about this raging erection when this conversation was finished.

Scully acknowledged that with a flirty raise of her brow and sensuously bit her lip. One couldn’t tell by looking at her but she was as aroused as him; her panties were soaked and her nips were hard, tight little nubs. “Want to know what she does for a living?” Mulder nodded. “She’s a sex therapist. She jokingly calls herself a shag specialist.”

Mulder put his hands up in surrender. “Okay, this is too much. Scully, are you playing a practical joke on me?”

She just laughed in response, and Mulder lunged at her from his spot on the couch, tickling her sides so he could continue to hear that beautiful, joyous sound of her laughter that he loved so much. 

***

Jean had happily agreed and they all met for dinner at a restaurant near the Hilton where Jean was staying. The plan was to take their little party back up to her room afterward. Mulder saw, firsthand, how right Scully was when she described Jean as lovely and funny and warm. She was also charming, kinda goofy, and very frank. This was his first time meeting her, and yes, they were planning on doing something rather kinky together, but her straightforwardness when talking about sex took some getting used to. She had said the words “man milk” before they even got their appetizers.

There had been next to no small talk—Jean had just launched right into the heart of it. “No sense pussy-footing around, right?” she had said, adding with a wink, “Pun intended.” She asked them questions and shared some of her extensive knowledge. Despite the awkward subject matter, the three of them got on so well and were instantly comfortable together. 

“So, Dana said you’ve been doing some fantasy fulfillment. What else have you done?”

“Well, there was the dirty talking in the office, that’s what started it,” Mulder said.

“Yes, I do recall Dana liking the dirty talk. You naughty girl,” she purred, making a sexy little roar at Scully. 

She grinned at her friend, these familiar little mannerisms of hers giving her a sense of nostalgia and also turning her on enormously. “We gave each other hand jobs at the movie theater.”

“Oh, fabulous. What movie?”

“Alien,” Mulder deadpanned.

“Oh my god, stop, you two are too cute. It’s obnoxious actually.”

Mulder and Scully looked at each other and smiled. “Uh, let’s see there was the schoolgirl/professor role-playing,” said Mulder.

“A classic,” Jean said, approvingly. 

“And the car sex,” added Scully. 

“Which was preceded by Scully masturbating in the passenger seat while I was driving,” Mulder informed their captivated companion. At that moment, the waiter came by to drop off the dessert menus and got an earful. 

“Hot,” Jean hissed, fanning herself, then she stopped the waiter with her hand on his arm and pushed the menus back toward him. “We have other plans for dessert,” she declared, giving both Mulder and Scully the sultriest bedroom eyes they had ever seen.

***

“How do you want this to go, Dana?”

“I want to make love to you ‘til you come and then I want Mulder to jump in and fuck me.” 

Mulder choked a little bit on his drink. Jean’s directness brought the same out in Scully.

“You got that, Foxy?” Jean teased and he nodded obediently.

He took a seat in the plush chair near the bed and watched as they undressed each other. There was no shyness between them and they explored one another’s bodies, refamiliarizing. They created a mood that was both erotic and playful—giggling and whispering inside jokes, slowly stroking, kissing, and touching. Mulder set his drink down, gripped the arms of the chair, and stifled a groan.

Jean led Scully to the bed and laid her down, then she turned to Mulder and said in a professional tone that, oddly, did not affect the sexy atmosphere, “Feel free to pipe up while we’re doing this if you want to see something in particular—this is as much for you as it is for us.” 

Then she crawled up on the bed, hovering over Scully, her lean, defined biceps taut as she lowered herself down slowly to kiss Scully on the mouth. Mulder sucked in a breath as he watched their breasts touch. “Holy fuck” came out on the exhale. He had seen a lot of porn in his time, but he rarely watched girl-on-girl. It somehow felt like he was fetishizing lesbians, but this was entirely different—this was between consenting adults and at the request of his partner.

Jean slid her hand down Scully’s body while still kissing her. Scully parted her thighs as she felt Jean’s touch get nearer and arched her back, whimpering, as Jean caressed her slick sex. She dipped her fingers in, shallow at first, massaging her labia. Mulder could see that Scully’s pussy was swollen and wet, pink and lush, and it was sublime torture watching Jean slip her dainty fingers inside. “You’re so wet for me,” Jean said hotly against her lips. Scully whimpered again, looking up at Jean with hooded eyes, and nodded. “Oh god yesss.” 

She began pumping her fingers in and out, really getting Scully worked up, then she drew them out and tapped her hip. “On your knees, love.” Scully obeyed. “Hold onto the headboard.” Again, she did as told, clutching the edge of the upholstered, tufted bed frame, presenting her ass to Jean who proceeded to eat her out from behind. 

Mulder was sweating now and breathing heavily. He ripped his shirt off over his head and undid the fly of his slacks. It was quite the pickle he was in—wanting this show, his own personal porno, to never end, but also wanting to bury his hard, throbbing cock inside Scully’s tight cunt.

“Oh fuck, babe, I’m gonna come.” _Babe._ Mulder wondered if that was a pet name from back when they were young lovers. Jean did not relent and Scully came, crying out so loudly that Mulder jumped.

Jean slapped Scully on the ass, prompting her to turn over, which Scully did—she was like putty in Jean’s hands. She leaned over Scully and whispered loud enough for Mulder to hear, “Kiss me so you can taste yourself on my lips.” Mulder seriously wondered if he would be able to make it ‘til it was his turn. This was just too goddamn hot.

Scully and Jean made out, slowly and sloppily—Mulder could hear how wet their kiss was and it was not helping his situation, but he took his pants off anyway and gave his cock a few pumps to relieve some the ache. Mid-kiss, Scully rolled Jean under her and started to lick her way down to Jean’s breasts. She took one rosy, pert nipple in her mouth and sucked. “God, your tits are perfect,” she whispered in the valley between her breasts before moving to suckle the other one. 

She continued her path down, stopping to nip at Jean’s hipbone which made her gasp. “Ah! You remember,” Jean said breathlessly.

“Mhmm,” Scully hummed as she slid over to the other jutted peak, biting it softly.

Then her face was between Jean’s legs and Mulder almost passed out. Scully’s head was bobbing up and down, her wet tongue plunging in and out of Jean’s pussy. Scully picked up a lively rhythm and Jean became vocal, mewling encouragement and praise. “Yes! Right there! You’ve got it! YES! YES! YES! YESSSSS!” Jean spasmed underneath while Scully held her squirming hips firmly in place and softly lapped at Jean’s over-sensitive sex. Mulder found this to be particularly endearing, for some reason.

Jean’s head lolled to the side—she was utterly sated—and she looked at Mulder. “She’s still got it,” she said with a cheeky grin. Then she pointed a finger gun at him and clicked her tongue. “You’re up, mate.” She was correct on both accounts—it was his turn and also his dick was sticking straight up in his lap, rock hard and pink, its tip glistening with precum. 

Jean stayed where she was on the bed, saying, “My limbs are like jelly.” Mulder joined them, but all his focus was on Scully now. He laid down next to her and turned her so she was facing Jean with her back to him. He fondled her breasts from behind and Scully moaned, pushing her bottom back into his groin, his cock pressing up against her ass cheek. 

“I want you inside me,” she breathed out, saying it, obviously, to Mulder, but looking at Jean. And when he entered her, Jean placed her palm on Scully’s face in the most loving manner. 

Mulder began to move, thrusting roughly yet tenderly. Jean said, “He’s big, your man. Does he feel good in your tight pussy?”

“Oh god, yesss.” 

It was all coming full circle with the dirty talking that had started this whole fantasy-seeking voyage, now with a third party joining in on their fun.

“Fuck her deep,” she instructed Mulder, “make her scream.”

He jerked his hips best he could lying on his side, but he needed better control. He wanted to fuck her deep and make her scream just like Jean said. He moved Scully to her back and pushed her legs into the air, settling into her V, or her yoni if he were to use some of the new verbiage he had learned tonight. Scully rested her calves on his shoulders and he pushed his length inside her again. 

Mulder resumed his pumping, but slow and steady and going so deep. Scully gasped when he hit her g-spot and Jean noticed. She was the one to whimper, “Yes, right there.”

He quirked a smile at Scully and she nodded and affirmed it, “Yesss, Mulder, right there.” So Mulder honed in on that spot and repeated his movements, upping the intensity with every thrust. And soon Scully was wailing, “DON’T STOP! DON’T STOP! MULDER! YES! FUCK ME! YES!” Then she screamed, much to both Jean and Mulder’s satisfaction.

Her walls clamped down around his cock and he finally let go, exploding into her, riding his intense climax in waves as Scully writhed underneath him. He flopped down beside her, completely spent.

Jean cuddled up to Scully, throwing her arm over her and rubbing little circles on her shoulder with her fingers. “That was lovely,” she said.


End file.
